Out of The Ashes
by Vulcan Princess
Summary: Based on the recent events and upcoming spoilers - how do you tell someone who is your rock when you need them most - how much they really do mean to you?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - Wow its been quite a while since I posted, its amazing what happens when life takes over.**_

_**I've been so inspired by the recent events and upcoming spoilers of New Girl and I am a "die hard" Ness fan - that this little ditty wouldn't leave my head until I jotted it down. I of course own nothing! Greater minds than mine are responsible for the wonderfulness :) I just borrowed them to play with for a little while :)**_

_**This is between a T/M rating for heavy subject matter (tragedy etc) nothing to bad though Please R/R !**_

Nick Miller is not a patient man, stubborn yes - patient no.

While honestly admitting that he can be irritatingly cautious , especially as he once put it "Never committing until he was assured of the outcome" the fact remained that he was stubbornly impatient and it has gotten him into some pretty interesting (and embarrassing) situations. Especially recently. Especially with Jess. Ah Jess...

Slapping the mail box with frustration, as he slammed the proverbial trapped door on the barrage of images and emotions that he has been assaulted with lately at the mere thought of her. Focusing instead on his mundane task of retrieving the mail.

Bills, Schmidt's pile - flyer mail that should go to Jess - wait- garbage cause if she gets a hold of it the loft will literally have sunshine as a decor.

Loftway Publishing, intrigued he flipped over the envelope.

_Mr. Nicholas Miller _

_4D-25 Kacascada Blvd_

_Los Angeles CA USA_

_44857_

Ripping it open he quickly scanned the contents...

_Dear Mr Miller,_

_We have reviewed your novel Z is for Zombies, and feel that it is exactly the kind of publication that Loftway would like to be associated with. Our market research indicates that your novel will appeal to the core demographic that we are seeking therefore; we are pleased to offer you a publication contract for an initial first run of 300,000 copies and a generous advance of $250,000. _

_Please contact us at your earliest convenience to arrange a meeting to discuss the details._

_Warmest Congratulations,_

_Miranda _

_Publisher_

_Loftway Publishing Inc._

To say he was gobsmacked would be an understatement. He practically skipped upstairs - shouting before even making it through the doorframe.

HEYY!, GUYS - HELLO. GET OUT HERE, GUYS SERIOUSLY"

"This is AMAZING, why is no one here yet HELLO"

"WHY are you shouting! What the hell is the matter - we are IN the BUILDING my friend" Schmidt started raving after emerging from his room with Cece in tow, cutting of Schmidit's tirade

Nick? are you smiling?" she asked suspiciously.

Ignoring her for the moment but being unable to remove the permasmile from his face he yelled again.

"WINSTON, c'mon man" glancing down the hall - he watched the tall man stride in anger towards them.

"JESS!" banging on her door "JESS"

"She isn't home from work yet, what in the hell is the matter with you?" Winston inquired unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Whipping out his phone he sent her a quick text "Come home NOW!" before addressing the 3 people before him.

"I hold in my hand a letter addressed to me from the prestigious Loftway Publishing company, they loved my book and have offered me a book deal!" Holding up his hands he called for silence as the congrats drowned him out.

"That isn't even the best part, they also have sent me an advance...OF $250,000!"

He grabbed Cece and started swinging her around in Nick's version of a happy dance - she threw back her head laughed and embraced him.

"Schmidt, let's go shopping - I want to go to dinner with everyone to celebrate! Cece can you get us a reservation at the best place in town? and WHERE is Jess? She has to hear this!"

Elated at the prospect of shopping Schmidt started rambling to himself about whether or not Nick should be an Armani Man, or a CK man and was mentally measuring his torso.

"Ok, we are in 7pm" Cece smiled as she relayed the message, brushing Schmidt's hands out of her way so that she could touch Nick's shoulder. She offered him a warm smile as she conveyed her congratulations again.

"As soon as Jess, gets home she and I will go shopping and meet you guys at the restaurant ok."

"Sure Cece"

At that moment, they heard a key turn and the door swung open revealing a worried Jessica Day.

"Nick, you're ok - I got your text and it sounded pretty urgent- what's wrong-" she stopped mid sentence as she was met with the sight of Nick Miller striding towards her with purposeful steps waving a letter like a madman and sporting the largest smile she had ever seen on a grown man. Ever.

"What?" she started hesitantly as Nick reached her and wrapped her into a gigantic bear hug - lifting her clear off the floor and swaying.

"They are publishing my novel!" he crowed refusing to loosen his grip as he set her down, leaning back just enough that he could see her expression.

"Fantastic!" she squealed yanking him back into her arms and jumping up and down with giddyness.

"Nick I am SOO PROUD of you she started," before Cece cut them off.

"I know Jess, we all are but seeing how Nick is taking us all for dinner to celebrate and you have nothing to wear WE are going shopping for a kick ass outfit - and shoes" her tone booked no argument as she forcibly dragged Jess towards the door.

"I have clothes to wear" she protested as she was shepherded to the elevator.

"Babe, trust me on this - no you don't"

"No, I do-" the rest of her protest was cut off as the door closed and the elevator began its descent.

"Well we should be going too" a nervous Schmidt now worried that Nick will have come to his senses and realized that he had asked Schmidt to take him shopping, said as he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door before Nick could say anything more.

4 hours later, the 3 guys pulled up into what Cece assured was the best restaurant in town well dressed and still riding a happiness high.

The beep of Schmidt's phone called attention to an incoming message.

"It's Cece, apparently Jess forgot some hair contraption that she refuses to do without even though its circa 1925 and shouldn't see the light of day ever again so they are swinging by the loft to pick it up and should be here in 10. We are to head in and get the table."

Shaking his head with a smile at the image of Jess he conjured up, Nick lead the way in.

15 minutes later, during a particularly interesting rendition of Schmidt's latest escapade that landed him $20 poorer and the douchebag jar $20 richer Nick was stopped cold by the sight coming towards them.

Jess.

Jess in a very short, figure hugging pink dress that accentuated her delicate feminine beauty which caused his throat to constrict, his fists to clench and his imagination to take a very sharp turn into Gutterville USA.

His trained derailed as he met her eyes and was physically taken aback by the utter sadness he saw there.

Standing quickly he reached for her as she neared the table.

"What's wrong" scared of the answer.

She pulled him close, "Nick I am so so sorry - when I got to the loft your mother called me she still has my number for emergencies. Nick we have to go, it's your dad he...he is gone. she finished barely audible.

He stepped back from her warm embrace to see her face. Shock written all over his.

"What, Jess what are you saying to me" his voice was desperate laced with anger.

"Nick I am sorry, he died this afternoon. You have to go home to Chicago immediately"

She reached for him again, intending on comforting the only way she knew how as the other stood. Unable to process he twisted past her and raced for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane circled for its descent into O'Hare he wondered if he was crushing her hand, the logical gentlemanly portion of his brain insisted that he released her and apologize for what he was sure was pain that he had caused her over the course of the flight although, try as he might he could not bring himself to release the vice like grip he had on her. Terrified that by doing so she would disappear leaving him alone to deal with this all too real nightmare.

I cannot do this, he thought as he glanced around as the rest of their little family. He wanted to be touched at their loyalty and support - that they all were there for him. But doing so would mean that he would have to admit out loud the reason for his sudden visit home and the reason behind it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now beginning our descent into O'Hare International" began the voice over the intercom.

Leaning over he said quietly

"Listen, I appreciate you coming you know that right"

"Of course Nick, I am here for you whatever you need ok"

" I know I know, but Jess please I am begging you can you "suppress the Jess" just a bit this is really not the best time to be meeting my family - I have so much to do that I really can't babysit you and run interference when someone doesn't understand, or the feeling stick comes out."

Looking a little hurt, she raised her hand "Nick I promise, best behavior ok I won't be an embarrassment to you"

"That isn't what I meant Jess" regretfully.

"No I get it, its fine." Buckling her belt she focused on their landing and he first visit to Chicago and her excitement and remorse at meeting his family.

After clearing customs, the group walked in a direction that only Nick seemed to know and stopped short when a middle aged woman appeared and wrapped Nick into a loving embrace.

As she released him Winston stepped forward.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Miller" he finished with hug

"Thank you dear, you're looking well.

"Mom you remember Schmidt" Nick indicated his friend with his hand as he motioned him forward "and this is his girlfriend Cece" he finished as the model offered her condolences with a soft smile.

Schmidt stepped back, clearing a path for Jess as Nick continued.

"This is my good friend Jess, our other roommate"

The petite raven haired beauty stepped forward with a gentle smile.

"Mrs. Miller, I am so glad to meet you although I wish it was under much better circumstances." She began " I met Nick's father, he was a very wonderful person and I am so sorry for your loss."

Appraising her up and down she said coolly "Thank you" and turned to her son without another word ushering him along with her leaving his companions to catch up.

Perplexed, she looked at Winston and Schmidt who mirrored her look of surprise and answered her unspoken question with matching shrugs and shakes of their head.

Maybe it's the grief, she thought to herself as she hurried to catch up.

"I am sorry, there really isn't enough room in this old car for everyone and their luggage" she softened her words with an apologetic smile. "If it's not too much trouble Winston would you mind catching a cab with the rest, as you remember where we live."

"Of course Mrs. Miller"

She reached forward to hug Winston and Schmidt, smiling at Cece. She turned to Jess who offered her a genuine smile and responded with a crisp head nod "Jessica"

Turning on her heel she slid into the driver's seat without a backward glance.

Nick met Jess' eyes with an apology written all over his face, she gave him a watery smile and a casual wave as Cece gently put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Cab's here" Winston said unnecessarily.

Jess grabbed her luggage, grateful for the mundane distraction as she piled into the cab with her friends.

Your here for Nick, no silliness, ne needs to know he can count on you so suck it up buttercup! - her mental peptalk grounding her focus.

She busied herself with the scenery, intrigued at the world where Winston and Nick came from and determined to prove that she could in fact be the mature adult and still force Nick to acknowledge the pain of his loss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now guys, I feel its my duty to warn you..." Winston began looking uneasy as they climbed from the taxi into the driveway of a lovely home.

"Of What?" Cece wondered as they busied themselves with the removal and sorting of luggage. As she spoke Nick came bustling down the driveway towards them with a nervous face.

"Winston...?"

"Yeah man, I already warned them" he answered Nick's unfinished request.

"Of what exactly this time?" Schmidt quipped as he thrust a bill at the irritated cab driver.

"Just remember guys, they are grieving" Nick answered as way of an explanation, he grabbed Jess' luggage from her and guided her up the driveway his hand in the small of her back.

"Again, of what?" Cece asked Schmidt as he scooped up her handbag.

Looking at her, all he managed to do was shake his head. Taking a deep breath he pulled her in through the doorway after him.

Pandemonium. Pandemonium and chaos.

The only way to describe what they were seeing - a house seemingly filled with Miller's of all ages - arguing, cleaning, singing, shouting, crying. Utter chaos.

Looking like he wished he was ANYWHERE but his family livingroom Nick began..

"Everyone, this is my friends Jess and Cece" he pointed at the two young women "You all remember Schmidt and Winston of course" he finished as 3 people descended on them eagerly.

"Hi beautiful" spoke an attractive young man bearing a familial resemblance to Nick, although to which of the women he was addressing exactly remained to be seen.

Schmidt quickly snaked an arm around Cece, "Bobby" he said gruffly.

"Jess, Cece this is my cousin Bobby from Boston" Nick indicated to the man in question and then turning pointed to an attractive young couple - the man bearing an eerie resemblance to Nick.

"This is my brother Jamie and my sister in law Trina"

"Hi, so nice to meet you"

Jamie turned to place an arm around his brother, something unspoken passed between them.

Sensing the shift in mood Trina stepped forward and spoke.

"I was just about to clean the kitchen before the caterer comes in with the equipment for tomorrow - perhaps you gals wouldn't mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course, we would be happy too" piped up Jess with a smile thrilled to be able to do something useful grabbing Cece from Schmidt's embrace she dragged her towards the kitchen.

Bobby watched them go with a leer, turning to Nick he smirked. "Nice"

Growling he stepped passed his idiot of a cousin, where the hell was the aspirin when you needed it?

As she stepped into the kitchen Jess was greeted with a bone crushing hug from a plump middle aged woman wearing a floral dress that could only be described as a curtain in a past life.

"You must be Jessica! I am Nick's aunt Ruth, or Ruthie as everyone calls me. I am so happy to meet you I know that Nick talks about you all the time - although I wish I didn't meet you this way" she finished with a stifled sob.

Jess patted her back awkwardly "Me too" she gasped as her ability to breath was restricted.

As Ruth released her Jess indicated Cece to her right "This is my best friend Cece" not giving Ruth the opportunity to hug her the way she hugged Jess - Cece thrust out her hand with a big smile effectively cutting Ruth off at the pass.

"I am so sorry for your loss"

"Thank you dear" she shook hands warmly. Looking past Cece, she spotted Schmidt and Winston luring in the hall.

"BOYS" she exclaimed arms upward in a large V as she bee lined towards them. Fake smiles plasted to their faces and terror in their eyes they cried "Aunt Ruthie" as she captured them in a single crushing embrace.

Trina looked apologetic as she said "Walt was her brother" as if that would explain Jess' current bruising to her ribs.

I was just previewing some music as well, she mentioned as they cleaned. As she did so Roy Orbison filled the air (**_A/N Love this song - it's so perfect for them! Unfortunately I don't own anything :(_**)

_Every time I look into your lovely eyes,  
I see a love that money just can't buy.  
One look from you, I drift away.  
I pray that you are here to stay._

Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!

Every time I hold you I begin to understand,  
Everything about you tells me I'm your man.  
I live my life to be with you.  
No one can do the things you do.  
Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!  
Anything you want  
Anything you need  
Anything at all

I'm glad to give my love to you.  
I know you feel the way I do.  
Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!  
Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it  
Baby  
Anything at all  
Baby  
You got it

Nick walked into the kitchen, catching Jess' attention. She stepped close as he leaned down to speak softly in her ear hand on her shoulder.

She nodded at whatever it was he was saying - giving him a squeeze and a soft smile. He said something else which caused her to laugh and lean into him as he grinned back at her. It was at that precise moment that his mother came into the kitchen.

At the sight before her, she narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"This really isn't the time to be laughing and I highly doubt that Roy Orbison is appropriate at a time like this!, Nicholas if your finished with your "friend" I need you to take a look at a few things for me" she finished her distain for Jess growing . She paused waiting impatiently for her son.

"Your right mom, it isn't the time. Excuse me Jess" he smiled in an attempt to soften the blow as he squeeze her a final time before following his mother out the door.

A/N Sooo? What do you think. Next up dinner in which declarations made and Nick suddenly develops a fondness for long walks.!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey" Jess paused leaning on Nick's doorway

"Hey Jess" he said tiredly from the edge of his bed.

"So I called the florist and under pain of death they assured me that the ORIGINAL arrangements that you wanted WILL in fact be ready in 48 hours for the promised price" she finished as she sat down beside him.

"Thanks"

She looked around "So this is Nick Miller's room I see" smiling as she took it all in.

"Yup this is it" he paused "Jess, thank you I just...that is to say.. I mean...thanks" he finished grabbing her hand "I couldn't do this without you , and I promise to never again ever make fun of you for your detail orientedness ok"

she laughed "I am pretty sure that isn't even a word, Miller" she smirked "But, I am always here for you, you know that" she finished and laid her head on his warm shoulder. He leaned in resting his cheek briefly on the top of her head, inhaling the comforting scent of her hair.

"I know" he whispered.

"I am also sorry about my mother Jess, I don't know what is going on but I am going to find out"

"DINNER" came a loud voice.

Sighing he dropped her hand and stood up, he stepped forward and thinking about it turned back to her and extended his hand to pull her up. Refusing to release her grip he lead them back towards his waiting family.

Dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair, that is until Bobby on his 3rd glass of wine turned to Nick and spoke.

"So my man, when you first moved to L.A. I didn't think it would last, I have to admit I thought that the city would eat you up much like law school did." he smirked.

Seeing the anger surface on Nick's face it was Winston who quickly jumped to Nick's defense.

"Naw man, Nick was made for L.A"

"No no Winston, I agree" Bobby replied. "I mean look at him, he is dating a hot stripper!" he finished with a smirk and a head nod at Jess "Cheers!"

"WHAT!" Cece

"I am a TEACHER of CHILDREN well actually adults" Jess began

"She is NOT a stripper" exclaimed Nick in anger, glaring at Bobby.

"Oh I am sorry, your mom told me you were dating a stripper - so your dating a teacher then"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE" Nick and Jess said in unison, looking everywhere but at each other.

"So your available then" Bobby smiled and threw an arm around Jess. She leaned towards Nick uncomfortably.

"NO!" Nick growled, looking around he flushed "I mean" he finished lamely.

"So you're not a stripper dear?" Nick's mom looked at her apology written all over her face .

"No, I am not a stripper Mrs. Miller - far from it actually"

"I am so sorry Nick mentioned that he was dating a stripper and he talks about you all the time so when you came here with him and I saw you two at the airport terminal I assumed that you were her..." she finished.

"You told your mother I was a STRIPPER" she turned on Nick angrily "What the HELL"

"I did not tell my mother you were a stripper JESSICA, and mom I do NOT talk about her ALL the time." he hissed at his mother, betrayal written all over his face.

"I need a drink" Winston

"Well, Nick dear I am sorry but when its Jess this and Jess and I put together this damn dresser, it's easy to assume" she began to lecture her son.

Nick sank further into his seat "MOM, stop talking just stop." he pleaded.

"You talk to your mother about me? aww" she smiled at him.

"Wait! I am so confused" said Jamie "let me see if I have this right, You are a teacher of small children and you live with my brother"

"adults actually" Schmidt

" - you are not now nor have ever been a stripper, and you and my brother spend an inordinate amount of time together right" he asked eyes on Jess.

"Yes" she answered like it was no big deal.

"But your completely in love with her right" he looked at Nick who spit his wine he was drinking clear across the table into Schmidt's horrified face.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Nick cried in despair

"So are you in love with him too" Jamie switched his gaze back to a deer in the headlights Jess.

"OH MY GOD" Cece

Looking terrified Jess leaped up out of her chair "You know what I love - LIKE - like to do after a good meal? Take a walk! Yup I am going to take a walk, take in some good clean Chicago air..." she babbled as she tripped backwards towards the front door.

"But you haven't finished your meal" Trina pointed out.

"WHAT a GREAT idea Jess, I am going to join you. Everyone knows how much I LOVE - like, like to exercise!" Nick practically screamed as he hurled himself towards the front door. "Works up a great appetite." He finished reaching Jess thrusting the first coat he could find into her hands and forcibly shoving her out the front door.

"But this isn't my coat" she started.

"MOVE!, do not make eye contact Jess!" he cried as he slammed the door.

"Ummm what just happened here?"

"I can think of more fun ways to work up an appetite" Schmidt smirked as Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Jar" both Cece and Winston said in unison

"Aw man" Schmidt lamented as he whipped out a $10 and dropped it into his empty water glass.

A/N - What do you think guys?! I am going to write about the "walk" next if I get reviews to continue. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - SOO sorry guys - my daughter was sick, my sister had a baby - I didn't know where to go with the story...I am back now so sorry.

Nick was a man on a mission, yes indeed. His objective to get as far away from his current situation as possible. In fact, he was attempting to figure out if it was in fact possible to walk back to the airport in time for the next flight.

As he was trying to recall departure and arrival times at O'Hare, he was momentarily stunned by Jess' arm as she thrust it sideways in front of him, halting him in his tracks as a car screeched around the corner.

"Ommph" he muttered as the her palm came into contact with his chest.

"Nick! pay attention that guy almost hit you!"

"Sorry" he said still refusing to look anywhere in her general vicinity - they had been walking for 10 minutes already and other then the sorry, the last action that he took to indicate that he was even aware of her presence was when he bustled her out the front door - dropping his arm from the small of her back like his palm was on fire. The only thing stopping him from panic moonwalking away from her was the simple fact that he would feel terrible if she got lost.

So he soldiered on hurrying them along away from his home and nuthouse of a family.

Curiosity got the better of him though and he glanced down at her while trying to avoid meeting her eyes. Other then preventing him from being hit by that maniac driver, she hadn't uttered a syllable which was so unlike her that despite the utter mortification he was feeling at the moment he couldn't help but give in to the curiosity.

She was shivering, and she looked miserable. Her lips were showing trace signs of turning blue and he would have sworn that she had tears in those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

Guilt overwhelmed him, in his haste to get them out the door he realized that the "coat" he had given her was his Aunt Ruthie's black button up cardigan.

"Oh Jess" forgetting his humiliation he reached out and drew her against his side tucking her securely under his arm "Your freezing, you have probably caught pneumonia I need to get you inside" he spied a little coffee shop to his left and quickly ducked in.

"2 hot chocolates please" he called to the bored looking student behind the counter, as he manuvered Jess into a secluded booth.

Grabbing both of her hands in his own he rubbed them gently.

Before he could utter a word she blurted out

"I am so so sorry Nick, I understand if you want me to go back home to LA - I can call a cab from here just bring my suitcase home" the look of despair she gave him was enough to break his heart.

"You're sorry?, why the hell are you sorry"

"Ever since I got here I've made one bad impression after another, all I wanted to do was help you and be there for you and I have made a complete mess of things. Please forgive me."

"Jess no. I am not going to forgive you because there is NOTHING to forgive" he was angry now.

"My family is NUTS, and I should have NEVER let you walk in there to that blind. But I was selfish, I am terrified of screwing this up and I needed you here to lean on. You have done nothing but be there and take care of me - just like you have been doing for 2 years now. Your amazing Jess and I don't deserve you. I haven't the slightest idea why you put up with me."

-"Thank You" he said as their hot chocolates were set down.

Meeting her gaze he took a deep breath and continued.

"Jess, I know I have NO RIGHT to ask you this, and if you want to go home I will take you to the airport right now. But...please stay. I cannot do this alone and I need you. Please."

"I'll stay, of course I will stay." she didn't even hesitate. "And I don't put up with you Nick, your one of my best friends, I love you and I will always be here for whatever you need." Her eyes winded at the realization of what she let slip.

Nick was gob smacked "What did you just say" he intoned quietly

"THERE YOU TWO ARE - THANK GOD" Winston shouted causing them both to leap out of their skins.

"Jess, girl your frozen! let's get you home you're going to need a hot shower" he extended her hand and pulled her to her feet. She shifted her nervous gaze to a still stunned Nick as Winston gently herded her out the door.


End file.
